


[podfic] Conning Around

by reena_jenkins, springwoof



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canada, Conventions, Cosplay, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Star Trek - Freeform, Wormhole X-Treme - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwoof/pseuds/springwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For the rest of his life, John would remember Rodney McKay in that damned Klingon outfit."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Conning Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conning Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193893) by [springwoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwoof/pseuds/springwoof). 



 

 **Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:**  Crossover, Humor, Conventions, Cosplay, Star Trek, Wormhole X-Treme, Canada, repost of an old podfic in honor of NYCC'14

 **Length:**  00:31:13  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Conning%20Around_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 


End file.
